Grimm or man?
by NightBlade64
Summary: Raven. Not much is known about him. Fantastic fighting skills, both with weapons and fists. Excellent smarts, able to understand and rearrange the battlefield if need be. And he's a perfect canedet for beacon. He doesn't speak much and only speaks is he needed to and he doesn't talk back. So why are people frightens of him? Why do people think of him as dark, even though he's kind?


I sigh as I sit down on the café stool. My sword, well katana really, bumps against my leg. "So, you gonna take it?" My friend asks. I look over to him. He has a green T-shirt and hair, dark green shorts, red trainers and blue eyes. As I've said before, he's my best friend. Even if I don't talk to him much.

"No." I reply, before ordering a coke. My friend looks at me, shocked. It was as though he was forced to watch a puppy being slaughtered in front of him. "What?"

"Are you kidding me Raven! You have a one and only chance to go to Beacon. Beacon! And your telling me your not going?!" I nod in reply. He does the 'epic facepalm' befor dragging his hand down. Forest was always like this. Excited one minute then anoyed the next. "Your an idiot, Raven." I pull out a book from my bag. The cover has a brown leather colour with the words 'As the crow flies' etched in it. "You really don't care, do you?"

"Nope." Flicking through the pages, I find my book mark and continue reading. My crimson eyes hidden by the hood of my hoodie as I did so. I stroke the scar around my neck, feeling what was left on me after so long ago.

"So why not, why not go to the greatest academy of all time?" I stop reading and look at him, sighing I whisper to him.

"I'm a faunus, the people there will treat me like the people here. Why should I go some where just to have the _exact_ same thing to happen to me?" I return to my reading. Before my aura picks up something. It was was weak but I decided to ignore it.

I reached behind me, and under my hoodie. Running a finger over my folded up zanbato katana. "Whatever man." My fox ears twitch under my black hood. I decided to wrap my choker necklace around my neck, blocking all view from my scar. I sigh and place my book back into my bag. I then got up from the stool, drink in hand. "You going?" I nodded. "All right, see ya later." I waved at him and left.

I walked down the street, people sparing but a glance at me as they passed by. Starring down at the pavement, I continued to walk at a brisk pace. That is until I looked at my left. It was a dust store. _'hmmm, I do need more'_. After deciding wether or not to go in, I walked up to the store window, looking at the different types of dust.

I looked inside and before long, walked in. I nodded at the owner of the store and had a look at the dust. Crystal, powder, cartridges. Lots if different forms of it. So, I picked up some cartridges and the powder forms of dust and brought them to the counter. After buying them I of the pulled out my weapon, and poured some of the dust into different sections in the hilt of my blade. I then placed the cartridges in a clip and whacked it into the bottom of the blade and hung it back on my hip.

I then went to the back of the store to browse the contents. Well, mostly books buts still. My ears twitched at the sound of the door opening and closing, shortly followed by the sound of foot steps. I turned my head slightly so I could see what they looked like. They where hooded, clothes like robes that where the colour of black, a red trim over the edges of the clothes. That was all I managed to see until they started to talk to the person behind the counter.

"So? Where is it? Where is out payment!?" The guy started to visibly shake as fear crept into his eyes.

"A-ah, your payment right." He reached down slightly before he thrusted his fist of a button. Shortly after a sharp, pain emitting sound. The doors locked and sirens where heard comeing to our location.

Good thing this is near a police station, huh?

"Your gonna regret that!" One of the three men grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the face. He then pulled him over the bar/store desk and sent him to the floor. A sickening crunch sounded as blood pooled around him.

One of the three men finally notice me. "Hey you kid! Get over here!" Nows not the time mortal combat. I raised my hands in defeat and walked over to him. He grabbed the back of my hoodie and dragged me over to a window where the police where arriving. "Come in here and he kill the kid and the owner of the damn store!" To secure his threat, he placed a barrel of a gun to the side of my head.

'A Colt 42 pistol, nice.' I thought to my self as my hand inched towards my weapon. I took notice of a group of people among the police and civilians. They where a group of, almost, colourful teenagers. One red, one black, one yellow and one white. They too had weapons them selves but I took barely any notice of them.

As quick as I could, I grabbed his arm that held the gun, twisted it, and struck behind the knee, sending him to he ground. I picked him up and flung him towards the window that I was at, makeing him burst through said window. Which, in turn, burst down the wall.

knowing that he isn't down for the count yet. I jumped out after him, unhinging my zanbato katana, and unfolded it. As I landed, the other two in the store came out out, weapons drawn. One of them had two knifes, one of them transforming in to an SMG. The other guy just had a massive hammer. I don't even want to know what that is going to turn into.

Pushing the button at the hilt of my sword, the double edged blade split down the middle and shortened slightly. I pulled them apart, splitting the dust canisters equally and held them both in my hands. My right blade was pointing the right way around while the other one was facing the 'wrong way'. Crouching slightly, I got into a fighting stance and waited for one of them to make a move.

It didn't take long for one of them to attack. The one with the hammer struck first. He raised it above his head and swining it down towards me. I quickly jumped out of the was and slashed vertically across his back, causing him to grunt in pain but still being protected by his aura.

Recovering quicker than expected, he retaliated and brought the hammer to the the side of my face, launching me towards the four girls I spotted earlier. My blades landed a few meters away from me. Growling slightly, I stood up. Placed my earbuds in and picked my favourite song. 'Lost' by 'Saliva' I decries my life perfectly. I used my thumb to wipe my nose, before bolting towards the one that hit me. I guess you can say that I let my inner beast out as I started to grow at him as I kept dogging his swings.

He brought it down once again, trying to pound my head into the ground but at he last second, I grabbed it and pushed against it with my strength. Both he and I knew that was a fatal blow to my aura so I had to work fast. I grabbed the shaft below he head of the hammer, and grabbed lower down before thrusting upward, making the gripping part of the hammer smack him strait in the nadz. As he cradled his balls I got behind him and started to choke him with his own weapon. He struggled greatly, but that slowly dwindled to weak pulls till just nothing.

i released him and smiled slightly as his body crumbled to he ground. My victory was lived short as bullets began to fly past my face. Sparing not but a thought, I jumped backwards and looked towards the person who fired. I dodged and weaved through the bullets spraying at me. I noticed that one of the girls, the one that completely wore white, had a sword.

If I remembered correctly it was a rapier. "You there! Give me your weapon!" She looked at me like I was insane or something, but there wasn't much time. "Just do it, god damn it!" She jumped at the sudden change of my voice and threw the sword at me. As I caught it, time seemed to slow down as a bullet came inches away from my face. I spun the revolver part of the sword since, like mine it held cartridges but it was far less technologically advanced than mine. It stopped at the fire element, my fate was sealed. I. Stabbed the bullet, melting a path through it.

Two metal lumps of molten metal fell to the ground in a steaming mess. With a flourish, I flicked the sword to the side, dispersing the flames on the blade. Before he got a chance again to attack, I selected the ice dust and flicked the blade, sending a wave of ice at him. As soon as it hit his legs, it incased them in solid...well...ice.

Running, I pulled my hand back and punched him strait in the face, breaking his nose and sending him the the ground, unconscious. I walked towards the chief of police. "There is a man in the store with a broken nose and needs to be rushed to he hospital." He nodded and ordered me to go in to secure it. I walked to the girl that gave me the weapon. "Here." I said, my eyes and face barren of any emotion.

"I-I what?" Her eyes where wide and she took the blade from me. With out answering her I walked to my blades and picked them up. As I reconnected them I folded them and placed them back on my magnetic holder. Barely a second later, my aura flared as I sensed something behind. The first guy of the three rushed at me with a long ass knife inches away from my neck. Relying on my instincts, I thrusted my elbow out and struck him in the stomach. Turning I grabbed the hand that held the knife and flung him over my shoulder, striking a pressure point and sending him to lullaby land.

"That...was...AWESOME!" The girl that wore a red hood said as she hopped up and down. "You where like hawa! and hayah! And- mmph!" Her mouth was covered by a girl with yellow gauntlets on.

"What my little sister, Ruby was trying to say was that was cool as all heck. Names Yang by the way, Yang xiao long." She said with a smile.

"Raven." Ruby pulled her sisters hand away.

"Even his name sounds Awesome!" I sighed and walked away. "Hey, where you going?"

"I'm in no mood to talk to children." I said.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Ruby shouted at me as I continued to walk away.

* * *

"Torchwick? They failed." A man stood on a rooftop near by. His white eyes looking down on the ground through his mask. he was watching Raven and team RWBY where 'arguing'. It was more one sided as Raven still walking by. The man was wearing a white T-shirt, black loose jeans, black high top shoes with red laces. His weapons where in his back pockets being hidden by his T-shirt.

"Hmm, very well Zuri. Return to the base." Torchwick said through his ear piece.

"Yes sir."


End file.
